Battle Royale: The Next Generation
by BonKurei
Summary: Twenty years after the triumph of Shuya and Noriko there's a new Program that's even more ruthless than before with lots of hidden secrets and surprises.
1. The Beginning of the End

Battle Royale: Reloaded

In a town close to Kyoto Homeroom F (second year high school) are on their bus to an "end of the year amenity to Tokyo." While all the twenty-one boys and twenty-one girls are socializing, playing, and having fun, little do they know they are about to fight to the death a ruthless Program. All of them are clueless except for two very intelligent students. Usagi Eto (Female Student and Class Representative No. 4) and her brother Hikaru Eto (Male Student No. 4).

Their parents Shuya and Noriko were anti-government activists and learned about the Program about ten years ago. The information was "leaked" by a military officer who helps run the Program. Knowing if they told anyone they would be killed Usagi and Hikaru's parents told them and no one else. They were only six so they were very scared and started to cry and scream but the comfort of their parents were enough to calm them. Now, sixteen years old, they were on their way to fight to the death. It was definitely a huge nightmare for both of them.

Usagi reached out for her best friend Amoyo Tanaka (Female Student No. 19) and grabbed her hand. (She had relatively long fingers compared to her short body. She was 5ft. 3 with beautiful long curly black hair. Her brother was 6 ft. 5, the tallest boy in the family, and had a bowl cut with a usual bed head.) Usagi's hand was sweating profusely which alarmed Hikaru and Amoyo.

"You aren't going to tell her are you?" asked Hikaru.

"I think it's time." Usagi said.

"Go ahead then." He said.

"Well, Amoyo," said Usagi. "Our class, we're not really going to Tokyo. We're going to a deserted island to fight each other to the death until one of us is left."

"You're kidding right? Usagi, tell me you're joking." Said Amoyo. She was shocked and horrified. A part of her didn't want to believe her but then she looked at the military guard on the bus and looked out the window. This wasn't the route to Tokyo.

"She's telling the truth Amoyo. It's true. Be prepared." Hikaru said.

"But why? WHY?" yelled Amoyo.

"Shhhhh. Keep your voice down." Usagi said.

Amoyo looked as if she was going to say something else but went through a tunnel. Then everything was black.

* * *

"Good morning children. I guess you're wondering why I gathered you here." Said a voice.

Usagi woke up sitting in a desk. It was a classroom. Not their classroom but someone else's. It reeked of cigarettes and liquor. Hikaru was sitting in the desk next to hers. All the desks were arranged by student number. There something else. Something cold and hard against her neck. It was collar. Her parents never mentioned anything about collars.

"WHAT IS THIS?" cried Tatsuya Ishito (Male Student No. 11).

"Calm yourself before you get your sorry ass shot." Said the voice again. He was hidden behind a colossal black chair.

"Show yourself!" yelled Toshiko Sasaki (Female Student No. 6) She wasn't sitting too far from Usagi.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled the man as he turned his chair around. He was a short plump man who was balding. He didn't look too old though. His grey eyes were like looking into death. "I am Kenta Nakagawa. I am the main leader of the Program. Now, before you start devouring me with your pathetic questions let me explain:

"Your class has been lucky enough to be chosen in the Program. The Program is a marvelous activity where a class is put on a deserted island to fight to death until one person is left standing. The collars that we put on your necks are tracking devices. They can explode. The collars explode every time you are caught in a Forbidden Zone. A Forbidden Zone is deactivated when a new Forbidden Zone is activated. When we are ready for departure you will receive a day pack. It will include a map, a special compass to know what zone you are in, food, water, a canteen, and a pencil. Know that the compass will only show what zone _you _are in, not anyone else's. Unless you get the bag with the collar tracking device. Well, any questions?"

Everyone was frozen as a statue. There was simply nothing to say. Speechless. There was a long silence in the room until one of the school bullies, Takumi Oda, (Male Student No. 21) decided to break it.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm not killing anyone. Who the fuck do you think you are thinking you can just run up all up in this bitch abducting us and forcing us to fight to the death. Fuck you!"

Kenta seemed amused by his sudden outburst. Just then Kenta reached into his pocket and pulled out a Grand Power K100 semi-automatic pistol and proceeded to shoot Takumi. The first bullet hit his forehead making it an instant kill.

Everyone in the room was terrified. Some even screamed. That some included Takumi's girlfriend Suki Kitano (Female Student No. 1). They started dating about two years ago. Not to mention they were childhood friends.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" screamed as she started to approach Kenta.

Usagi quickly grabbed her and threw her back in her seat. "No Suki. Don't! You'll get killed too."

"I'd rather die than to live without my Takumi."

"As you wish." Said Kenta as he shot Suki three times in the chest. "So if everyone's finished I'd like to get you guys out on the island now."

No one objected.

40 Students Remaining


	2. Departure

Fifteen minutes after the shootings Kenta lined the students from number to gender to get ready for departure. Miyuki Kobayashi (Female Student No. 3) couldn't wait. She was constantly tormented and hated by most of the girls. Especially Suki. Usagi, Hikaru, Amoyo, and Ryu (Male Student No. 7) were the only people who were nice to her. The rest tormented her didn't talk to her or didn't acknowledge her existence.

Miyuki wasn't as this hateful. She was used to be so full of life until "that day."

One day a couple of years ago, when she was about thirteen, she was walking home from the first day of school. She had just been beat up by Suki and Riyomi Kotohiki (Female Student No. 17). Her brand new sailor suit uniform with the fancy white neckerchief was now covered in her blood and dirt. She was practically limping. And, to make things worse, it was raining.

Besides her tall height (5ft 11in.) she was a perfect target for bullying. She was weak, vulnerable and sensitive. That was just who she was. But little did she know vulnerability and weakness attracted a different type of crowd.

An old man saw Miyuki sitting on the bench near the bus stop crying. It was his perfect opportunity. He approached Miyuki with compassion in his eyes. Fake compassion.

"What happened," asked the man. "I don't like to see young people crying. Where did that blood come from? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes bloodshot from sobbing. She thought he actually cared about her problems. Her mother didn't even bother to put down her liquor bottle to know her daughter still lives with her.

"I don't want to worry you with my problems. I'm glad you care though."

"No, no, no. Here let me take you to my place. It's just around the corner. I'll get you cleaned up."

The man led Miyuki to his apartment around the corner. When they entered his home Miyuki found a rundown studio apartment with a musty smell and white paint turned yellow due to age.

"You're mine now bitch." Said the man. He ran to her and pinned her down of the floor as he tried to rip her clothes off.

"What are doing? Let go of me!" yelled Miyuki.

She took her leg and kneed the man in his crotch. He fell over and Miyuki got up. The man grabbed her leg and threw her to the glass coffee table breaking into millions of shards. Miyuki then kicked the man in the chest rapidly several times. He rolled on his back and clutched his chest where his heart was. He was going into cardiac arrest. She didn't call an ambulance she was so scared. She just ran home. She felt so guilty put a voice in her head it was OK. It was self-defense. She was never the same since.

"Male Student No. 1 Mashiki Takahashi. Here is your day pack. Once you leave you have five minutes before the next person will come out so run. There will be announcements of the Forbidden Zones every six hours. Now go."

Mashiki Takahashi was one of the weakest boys in the class. Since the announcement everyone kind of figured he would die first. He was fast though.

About five minutes later Haruhi Ino (Female Student No. 2) got her day pack waved goodbye to the class and ran out the classroom.

After Yuko Koto (Male Student No. 2) Miyuki got her day pack and ran.

Then after what it seemed like years of waiting it was Amoyo's turn to leave. She got her day pack and looked at the remaining classmates one last time. She doubted that she would make it out alive. After reminiscing about her classmates she ran out the building where she saw Hikaru and Usagi standing by Mashiki's corpse. He had an axe implanted in his forehead. I guess she was right about him dying first.

"We need to go. Now!" Usagi said. Amoyo went with the Eto siblings into section H-4. The forest.

"Who killed Mashiki?" asked Amoyo.

"Miyuki," said Usagi. "I guess she's playing this game for real. We need to watch out for her." They entered the forest's thicket. It was a great place to stay hidden. They went deeper and found a spot where there were no leaves. It was in the center of the thicket. It was open yet still hidden and out of sight.

"I feel so bad for here," said Hikaru. "She was so tortured by everyone. Even her parents."

"That's not an excuse to kill." Usagi said.

"I know I'm just saying." Said Hikaru.

"What weapon did you get? I got a diver's knife."

"I got a sickle."

"Hey guys, let's see if we can find Haruhi." Said Amoyo.

"I think we just did." Usagi said as the trio looked at Haruhi holding a gun to them.

"I'm going to get out of here alive. Even if that means if you have to die." Said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Amoyo. "I thought we were friends."

"Bitch please. You always pissed me off. And now I get to kill you. Isn't this perfect?"

Usagi had her hands on the knife. Haruhi had all her focus on Amoyo so Usagi could easily throw it at her. It would be risky though.

"But why Haruhi. Why? I've been so nice to you." Amoyo said.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. I heard you talking about me to Miyuki last week. I'm nothing but a hoe? Really? It's too bad you have to d…" Haruhi fell to the ground with a diver's a knife in her neck.

"Usagi. You killed her." Amoyo said.

"She was going to kill you. What was I supposed to do? Just sit her and watch you die?" Usagi said.

"I know but… But still. I'm just kind of scared. That's all." Amoyo said as Usagi retrieved the knife from Haruhi's neck. It was covered in her blood. Usagi was sacred as well.

The trio decided to stay where they were. It was already getting dark and Miyuki was lurking for her next kill.

38 Students Remaining


End file.
